Behind The Gunmetal Mask
by Lychenne Laki
Summary: Hinata leaves her familly home, running from her past. With teenage hope she tries to make it on her own. She falls into the heart of the city, and into the arms of a lover...from which there can be no escape. Rated M for incoming chapters.
1. Footsteps

Behind the Gunmetal Mask

The damp concrete thundered beneath my feet as I pounded down the path, shockwaves reverberating up my slim legs. Splinters caught in my hand when I fell into the gate, shoving it with all my might yet begging it not to make a sound. The night wind gusted around me, carrying scents of mildew and mould from the woodland and rolling hills over the down, broken tree trunks reared up out of the ground like mutants, giants, threatening to crush me if I took another step.

One foot out, two feet, the gate creaked shut behind me shutting out my old life and forcing me into the new. Already the pack on my shoulders felt heavy as if changed by the weight of my decision. In it I carried anything of value to me – a few photographs of my childhood, a few coins, some cosmetics, that was the sum total of my life. With shaking hands I reached to do up my thick purple and white coat, colours chosen unwisely – surely they would show the dirt?

I took one last look up at the great Hyuuga household, imagining Neji, the family prodigy sleeping soundly within. This place was my house, but never my home and so without a backwards glance I headed off down the empty street. Gradually the delicate private lawns and glass Japanese lamps on the sidewalk gave way to glaring neon signs and wrought iron gateposts. Downtown, the set up was not as sweet. Every step I took was a step away from the discrimination, the sexism I had know all my life. No longer would I be called 'weak', no longer would the elders sneer upon my fruitless attempts to pursue a career. This world was mine, my oyster, I was going to make it in the city. I knew I would.

Wafting air...blowing all around me, threatening to whisk the impractical shoes right off my feet. My toes were black and dirty from travelling and walking the streets all night, I sat huddled on a bench, tiled walls reflected my pale face back at me in a hundred different ways. Trains rushed by inches from my nose but I didn't notice...so far from home. The underground station was no place for a teenage girl to spend a night, I had to keep switching stations – the drunken louts scared me, and the corrupt policemen unnerved me. My once beautiful hair was knotted and streaked with dirt, I felt greasy after the fast food I'd bought from an all-night diner.

Hotels were hard to come by for only the few coins I held in my sweaty hand. Though, my mind tracked back to the sights I'd seen tonight. There were more than a few ways to earn money in this city. I'd seen...the things I'd seen... A single tear trickled from my blank white eyes, was this my great adventure? No, I told myself firmly. No such thoughts should even occur to a respectable girl like me, I would find myself a suitable room, then the next day search for work. So with a heavy heart and even heavier legs I forced myself up the long flight of stairs – electricity was turned off for the night – and entered the scummiest, dirtiest part of the city. The city of masks.

_Very short little intro. Will it work?...Maybe, tell me your thoughts and ideas on this litte piece of my imagination. Itching to hear what you think..._

_Lychenne Laki_


	2. Downtown

_Here is the next chapter, this story is getting addictive and seeing as I have the whole day to write it... have fun!_

In the glare of the neon sign she choked down a bottle of something strong. It had been a month since she'd arrived here, and she'd seen more than her fair share of pain and suffering. The Bi-coloured glare shone through the cracked glass, illuminating a variety of bottles clustered around her feet, she was almost naked, clothed only in a borrowed vest and threadbare shorts and slumped on a plain chair. Hinata watched the girl from the shadows. Her bones showed under her thin skin and she had dark bags under her eyes, this girl was her only friend, her roommate and it seemed like she was already dead.

Now she knew why she'd gotten this room so cheap.

Music blared in the distance, and a siren started wailing as if in accompaniment. The steady rain dripped through a hole in the ceiling, rotting the wood beneath her feet. Somewhere in the unstable wooden building a cat fight was raging. Squeals of enraged girls floated up through the stairwells keeping the Hyuuga girl awake every night. It was a squat full of dropouts and drug addicts, most of the girls around her had tiny red dots on their inner arms – marks of injection. Across the road from them, men with black sunglasses met in shady offices. Hinata found that staring too long brought trouble. She still had the bruises.

"S-sakura?" she whispered meekly as the other woman fell off her chair with a crash and lay on the floor, eyes closed. In her left hand she clung tightly to her mask, in her right the bottle leaked sticky liquid over the stained wooden floor. Guiltily, Hinata shuffled closer, her long hair even lanker than it had been a week ago at the station. She felt thin and worn, the effects of eating little other than soup in Styrofoam cups for the past seven days. She hadn't the money for anything more. Pale dirty fingers reached for the neck of the bottle, tilting it up of the floor and halting the flow of the cheap alcohol. The strong smell hit her in the face and made her grimace yet hesitantly she raised it to her red lips. It tasted...horrible, yet she took another swig. Maybe if she drank enough everything wouldn't seem so bad.

She'd tried looking for work but nowhere would take her, dirty as she was. She couldn't return home, and the money was running out. Soon she wouldn't be able to afford a room in this dive and then she'd be out on her arse. How then, did Sakura survive? All this booze, the room, and that cute little fashion mask...

Quietly as the pick pockets out on the streets, she slipped the mask out of her friends hand and into her grubby jacket. Taking both pairs of keys and a spare bottle of wine she slipped out of the door and down the unsafe stairs. Time to find out what the city really held for her.

A cold and bitter wind bit into her as she swung the decrepit door shut behind her. The air smelled of crap Chinese and fast food rubbish. Bin bags and dumpsters littered the thin alleys she hurried through, though she had no idea where she was heading. Odd noises reached her from the darker alleys, people...fighting? She fingered the mask in her pocket, she could quickly put it on – no one would recognise her then.

Bright lights lured her out of the warren of alleys and so with her mask fully in place she slipped into the pool of colour. Club music throbbed in the buildings around her, and scantily clad women tripped and stumbled in heels much too big for them. Hinata felt almost overdressed in her three quarter length jeans and bulky jacket, she gripped the mask even tighter to her face as she loitered 

in the shadows, anxious to get her bearings yet not wishing to be seen. The cold metal scraped against her sore skin and chapped lips making it almost unbearable, the eyeholes restricted her vision – why would Sakura wear this? It wasn't even attractive to –

"Hey baby" a gruff voice came from behind her an she spun around, scared

"Wearing a bit much, aren't you?" he jeered and she stepped back, confused. Why would this old, drunk man care what she was wearing? Yet as she stared in fear at his bloodshot eyes and menacing sneer, she noticed behind him another girl with a mask identical to hers.

'_How much for an hour'_ a young man's voice barked at her as he slid a hand between her thighs

'_I'm not available for anything less than three'_ the slim girl simpered back, fearing his fists

'_You slag's shouldn't come round here_' the man continued, tightening his grip on her arms, '_this place is for upper classes!_' his whining tone became demanding and he shoved her down the alley. A few minutes later her slutty moans and groans could be heard as he paid her for sex.

Hinata paled beneath the cold metal. So the mask was...a symbol of...

"I'm not-" she began, trying to remove the mask but the man shoved it back on her face.

"Do not take off the mask!" he growled, before forcing himself on her, pushing his rough hands up her top, feeling for her soft flesh, she struggled and he slapped her. "If you resist I pay you less..." he sneered and a tear leaked out of the Hyuuga's eye. It dropped into the metal and a trickle of coppery liquid fell back onto her nose. It was then she realized the roughness of the mask that had scratched her face was in fact rusted metal. Poor Sakura, how many tears would it take to corrode this whole mask?

She saw the light disappear as the man dragged her down a gap between two clubs. Metal masks decorated the ground between eloping couples – Hinata was one of them now. Under a smoking ventilation grate she laid her body down, hands shaking as she undid the zip of her jacket and revealed the fishnet top beneath. How slutty that thing looked now. The man, fought with his jeans, tearing them off and hurling them away. She quaked with fear – she did not even know his name.

"Suck me" he spat, dangling himself in front of her face and holding her hair in his fists. Unwillingly she opened her mouth, surrendering to his will and suffering every second. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her hair tearing as he fucked her mouth,

The torture seemed never ending, yet as she choked and gagged she realized that she had finally found money in this city. Greif welled up in her stomach, she could not face her family after this, she could never return from such failure. As darkness ate away at her hope she heard sharp footsteps ring out across the cobbles as someone approached.

"My mask back, bitch" Sakura sneered from high in the shadows, hand outstretched. With a grunt the man came and rolled off her and sluggishly the Hyuuga girl wiped her mouth. Gripping the wad of banknotes in her sweaty hand, Hinata stood.

"It's my mask now." She replied heavily, "go find yourself a new one"

"Fuck that you sket!" Sakura screamed, lurching drunkenly across the dripping alleyway, "I'll stab your clart! Get off it!"

Hinata stared, baffled, this street talk was like a whole new language. Except even she recognised the universal signs of confrontation, teeth bared, fists curled. She narrowed her eyes and took the fighting stance Neji had taught her when they were kids.

"Bring it, whore!" she snarled back and leapt with her fingernails poised for action. Once-bright hair caught around her hands as she tugged on it and Sakura's nails bit into her sore face. A terrible wailing sound filled the air, she realized it was coming from her own mouth. Fighting for the right to become a prostitute, _this _was her place in the city.

"I'll get my crew on you, fat slag!" Sakura gasped, "They'll trouble you some, you'll get a clobberin' for muckin it wit me!"

Sakura came at her again and she took a couple of blows to her empty stomach but managed to flip the other girl over. Her back cracked horribly as she fell to the floor yet still Hinata was not done. Placing harsh kicks over the other girl's body she continued to punch her curled form. Sakura was screaming and crying, begging for her to stop but Hinata could not.

Out of her deep pocket she withdrew the wine bottle. The cheap potent liquid still swirled inside both deadly and heavenly. Taking a large swig to toast her victory, Hinata smashed the rest of the bottle over the wall creating a weapon and by now Sakura had staggered to her feet. The filthy girls rushed at each other and Sakura's arms became wrapped around Hinata's neck, bringing them into a deadly embrace. She choked, once, and blood tricked out over her lower lip. Gallons of the stuff poured over Hinata's hand as he held the bottle still inside the other girls body. With a sigh, Sakura was gone and Hinata stood too shocked to speak, the bloody glass in one hand and the rusty mask in the other.

Like a ghost she walked home, unseeing and shivering. She'd taken a life. The money weighed heavily in her pocket, reminding her of her future and her decision. People turned to stare at her as she walked in covered in blood but never asked. Nobody asked anything round here. The room was oddly silent without Sakura around...

A wail escaped her lips as she lay in the clammy dark room. Hinata wrapped her arms around herself so tight trying to keep the pain in. She wanted a normal life, but that was so far out of reach for her now. She kicked off her ruined shoes and scanned the room for Sakura's old kit. There was no point hanging onto the past was there? She imagined her mother and step father sitting at home now, keeping face with the esteemed head of the family. Were they crying, had they noticed her absence? Their faces flicked by her tired eyes as she rifled through Sakura's stuff. Stacks of miniskirts and tiny tops tumbled into her hands when she pulled rotten cupboards open. Now she knew how they were bought the sight of them brought a sour taste to her mouth.

"Dirty slut" she muttered, fingering a black leather dress made of less fabric than Neji's hat. A strangled sob escaped her throat at both the thought of her half-cousin from the lower houses of her clan. He was so talented, he should have been born in her place, heir to her fathers fortune. She 

was nothing more than a young whore. With an aching heart she slipped into the dress and did her hair up in a high ponytail. God forbid anyone should see her like this. A tiny morsel of self esteem glimmered in her heart when she caught a reflection of her figure in the mirror. She looked much nicer than Sakura-chan. The cracked mirror hung darkly on the wall and swung as she banged the door,

There were always cracks. A crack in the glass letting cold air chill her while she slept. A crack in those shoes letting the dirty water in as she walked back downtown. And biggest and most painful of all, a crack through her family, separating one side from the other. Maybe if that break was healed, none of this would ever have happened...

With a broken heart, Hinata Hyuuga plunged headfirst into her new life, knowing full well it would shatter her.

_The yuri will be along soon, promise! _


	3. Chance Meeting?

_Wooow finally, I've got thru all the het, so prepare yourselves for YURI. It's in this chapter, boys and girls. Go easy on me its my first ever GirlxGirl. Hope u have as much fun reading as I did writing...for definite there is more to come!_

The air was chill around her chest, her beating heart struck out a staccato rhythm as she marched the streets. A working girl. She had banished the thoughts of shame, pushed away the regret, she would do anything to get her name in lights in this city. Anything at all, Hinata Hyuuga had changed into a reckless woman and would do anything to gain her fame...eventually.

"pssst!" Hinata leaned across and winked conspiratorially at another girl across the street clad in only a mini dress and heels. Said girl stalked haughtily across the dampened roads, garter on her leg and a frown on her exposed lips. She navigated the strewn rubbish of this nearly worthless part of town and came face to face with the dark haired young woman.

"Who the fuck are you, blud. Get off my turf!" she sneered down at Hinata who was more than a head shorter. The young teen, who had more than enough time to memorise the speech pattern of these city girls, replied without hesitation

"I ain't gon' letcha talk to me like that, innit!" she drawled, the unfamiliar lingo rolling off her tongue like Sakura's blood. So easily.

"Where's Sakura, blud" the girl replied, losing her footing slightly at the intensity of the confrontation

"Cut her up didn't I" Hinata spat back, afraid of her own casual approach to the death of her former friend. Her blood lay thickly on Hinata's pale hands, yet she could not let this new girl see she had doubts. Another mask she had to wear...

"Now show me how this shit works, yeah? Or you'll go the same way as 'er!" the Hyuuga girl demanded information, and learned quickly as Ino described the 'deals'.

Soon after, shaking inwardly with fear but sure upon her knowledge she stepped out and began to ask men the inevitable question, her stomach lurched as passers by looked her up and down analysing her looks and figure then calculating her price.

"Night," she would nod her head and wink, careful to stick out her full and bouncing cleavage at suitable punters, "lookin' for some business?" After this she would pout, allowing her blood red lips and fluttering eyelashes to do the talking for her. Alas, it worked every time.

Guilt ravaged her small frame as she was pinned to the brickwork, the fences, the iron railings or even upon stinking dumpsters while the men took her. Their thick lengths pushed her, stretched her and she bent to their will, she would have found it pleasurable but given the circumstances found it nothing more than torture. Sickly, she forced fake moans out of her lips eager to keep the men happy lest they turn to violence. Yet the night was still not over,

A man with high, spiked greying hair waltzed over to her. He appeared to only have one eye but the young girl was part caring. From his extravagant appearance and obvious wealth, she guessed he would pay well and play nice. She didn't even have to croak the unavoidable question. She met his 

lustful eyes with fearful desperate ones, noting he must be blind in one of them and clumsily he grabbed her arm,

"Kakashi" he whispered, as if she should know him, and indeed his face did ring a bell somewhere in her befuddled hazy mind. Where had she seen that face before?

"You're new round here girl." Kakashi confirmed and his dirty hand swept up her exposed thigh. He took her other arm, bringing her around close to his alcohol scented breath, he marched her to an alley and there he spoke again,

"Even new girls carry things..." proceeding to kiss her, gently at first his greedy fingers squirmed up her legs and between them. Trying to break between her thighs, ravish the hotness and detect the wetness he expected to find. His breaths came swiftly when Hinata dropped her skimpy clothes to the floor, the ground was damp and soon the fabric became drenched.

His fingers slid expertly into her and again she faked noises of satisfaction, appreciating the way he handles her more gently than the rest. At least this man didn't seem to be such an anim-

"Ahh!" she cried in alarm and landed grazing her legs on the harsh concrete. On her hands and knees she looked round to see if the bastard had cut and run, but he was still there in the shadows taking in the view of her naked flesh.

He sighed, savouring the sight. Her round arse, her pink skin, her juices dripping tantalisingly between both. Quietly he shed his own clothes, knowing that speaking now would ruin the moment. Soon his hands were at her hips and his throbbing member was free to the night air, needy and thick it looked much too large to fit inside this young maiden before him. She was whimpering with fear, referring back to his comment earlier...

"_Even new girls carry things..."_ He meant to enter her where nobody else had, where no one else really wanted to. As if in recognition of this thought two fingers were suddenly pushed inside of her, behind her she heard sickening noises. Sucking wet sounds like a baby, it made her want to gag. The pain it brought was almost unbearable and she choked back her anguished screams, if she broke the moment now it would mean no pay for her and possibly a bruising smack instead.

She gritted her teeth when his filthy hands roamed further up her back, around her sides and gripped her pale round breasts. With desire and passion he rolled them together, listening for her moans yet silent she remained. She had nothing more to say, why moan when he would carry on regardless? The selfish heartless wanker.

As if this new tactic was meant to distract her from the fresh pain he brought as he slammed up inside her. Nothing could banish the pain or dim the blast of agony that racked her body.

'Get it out, oh god!' she whimpered, but her words were drowned out by the man's ceaseless grunting. Demonstrating complete dominance he forced himself upon her again and again. The sick sucking wet noises and the slap of flesh on flesh filled the dank alley for what seemed like hours until he shuddered, screamed and came and then the act was done.

Hinata curled up on the floor, her fear and pain threatening to burst out like some alien. Kakashi dressed and threw some money down beside her weak, shaking body

"Same time tommoro eh, pretty?" he laughed and continued on his way. She remained still, not bothering to move or dress, her eyes were open yet staring at nothing. The streetlights shut off at around 3am and still she had not moved except to clutch at the coins at her feet. Naked she wiped her tears and made a grab for her clothes. _Same time tomorrow._ That meant the same amount of money over again, she was becoming richer. With an ironic smile, Hinata limped home with her first night behind her and only 6 more to go till the end of the week. Once she'd done this for a week she was sure she'd have enough to rent a better place, then maybe a job...

With her head full of dreams she walked home. Until the night, she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 days later:

Weary and stinging but with money finally in her pocket, Hinata turned to the last customer she was doomed to face. Kakashi had not come earlier so she was forced to wait later for him, eager for their last meeting to be done with. Her heart felt heavy and her body ached with tiredness, already her eyes carried dark circles and the skin was stretched over her bones. She leaned against the wall just as footsteps rang out across the deserted concrete.

She moved to stand, provocatively she hoped but was slammed back into the wall with brute force. Tonight would be rough... She yelped as she was thrown to the ground like a rag doll, the man tumbling down after her and straddling her hips, ripping off both of their clothes. He wasted no time in displaying his arousal, time meant money and that was one thing this bitch wasn't worth. With no romance or ceremony, he became one with her as the clock chimed one. Rolling over in the filth, he moved and bucked like a man possessed, he fucked like this was his last day on earth. She moaned again, half-real this time and writhed as he suddenly filled her with his hot seeds. It was so quick she couldn't believe it had happened. Had he had others this night?

Again, petty cash was thrown at her feet and he retreated into the shadows, finished but still watching.

"My sweet" he crooned, watching her dark hair blowing in the breeze, aching to feel her pale eyes behind the mask sweep over him, but knowing that she would not live to see the sun. After having his way, he planned to kill her and like lightning he whipped a long knife from his damp and creased jacket. He advanced without a sound, trusting her whore's instincts to collect the cash at all costs. She was not watching, his blade was glinting, so close now...so close. He could already feel the blood on his hands...watch her last breath sigh from her lips. He stretched out and-

"Step away from the lady!" an authorative female voice commanded, and a new figure became silhouetted against the moon. Hinata hunched terrified in a puddle, the knife inches from scarring her face then with a cold feeling of dread, realized her mask had slipped off. Had he seen her? Had the woman seen her face? What would happen if they had?

With a rush of air across her skin, Kakashi retreated and was gone to the night. Fleeing in fear of the law she suspected, that voice had sounded like that of a copper. And speaking of, she glanced up to see the woman standing above her, looking down concerned. She was dressed as a police woman, tight fitting black trousers and a white blouse with badges on. A black and white chequered tie ran 

down the centre and on her head a police hat perched. The tight blouse bulged incredibly as it strained to contain her ample bosoms and Hinata found herself staring, then blushing. Her eyes gravitated instantly to that amazing flare of womanhood but politely she pretended only to be glancing over the woman's name badge. 'Tsunade' it read.

"You allright gal?" The tall woman asked and she found herself being pulled to her feet, she smiled serenely into Hinata's unusual eyes, taking in the bad state of her chapped skin and her swollen lips where numerous punches had connected the night before.

"Want to get your stuff and I'll escort you home?" she offered,

"My things...yes..." she mumbled and bent to pick up her skirt and mask. Then froze. Her face, just now...she'd seen...

"Oh god" she stuttered, standing up and holding the broken metal in her hands. Ino had said...Tsunade had seen...was it all a bad joke?

"What!?" the policewoman gasped, clapping her hands over her eyes but both knew it was too late. She had seen the face behind the mask. Hinata now belonged to her.

It was ironic, the masks served as a mark to distinguish common slags with legitimate pros, wearing a mask signified legality. But when it came down to it, that in itself was a mask. The metal-bearing girls were no less infected, no less riddled with diseases as every common slut working and walking the city streets.

And now, the final rule. A punishment to stop even the most rebellious young ho remove her mask, '_the person that sees your face will be bound to you by law, forever._'

Those are the words Ino had spoken, and from the look on Tsunade's face, they appeared to be true.

"I am...yours" she mumbled bowing her head respectfully and muttering her apologies. She had wrecked this woman's life and as her chin dipped her tears fell.

Tsunade's cold finger lifted it. And Hinata's heart fluttered, the beautiful woman was smiling.

"I'm the one that should be sorry" she confessed, "I planned all this. I've been following you for weeks. Kakashi's type – we get them all the time, I was just looking for an opening." Her hand slipped downwards to Hinata's aching heat, "and it appears I've found one" she grinned.

The dark haired girl gasped as she felt herself slide onto Tsunade's expert fingers. In her heart she thought she knew, men could not be trusted with moments as intimate as this. It was just her...and her precious new friend. The imposing digits plunged deeper into her and she rested her head lightly on the policewoman's chest, her fingers tangling in that long blonde hair cascading down the back of her uniform. It was lucky she'd picked a skirt to wear – movement was easy and unaffected by her scanty clothing.

"Are you a lesbian?" Tsunade muttered unnecessarily while Hinata let out a sweet sigh, almost a moan. She could feel Tsunades mouth on her neck, kissing and blowing hot air onto her skin. She felt the older woman twitch and her face crease up in a faint smile, so this is what the girl was all about? 

Well. No matter what the heads of the Hyuuga family paid her now, she would not tell of her encounter with their daughter. All would be secret, a romantic love affair as dramatic as Romeo and Juliet.

"Will...will you be m-my Juliet?" Hinata stuttered shyly, her words muffled by the fabric of the tough uniform. Her chest heaved with the heady throes of orgasm. Threatening to force her over the edge and mar Tsunade's manicured hands with her juices. Her weak legs quaked, never had the hordes of men invoked such terrible pleasure inside her young body. And she was not even getting paid for this!

Cold hands snaked up her sides, her bare skin being touched once again. Its was as if Tsunade's affectionate grip, coupled with the late night downpour of rain was cleansing her of her sins, freeing her from the men's perverted touches and releasing her from the work she'd come to loathe. Suddenly, erractic footsreps approached. The boots made the same harsh click as those of her more recent customer, the former punter Kakashi staggered into sight clutching the neck of a glass bottle. The contents were almost gone.

"I fucked that bitch for a week before she was yours!!" he slurred drunkenly, lurching into a dumpster. He opened his mouths as if to reply but his eyes were crossed and the alcohol was casting a sick weight in his stomach. "You...getme? Blud!?" Kakashi burped before collapsing dynamically into a heap of rubbish and throwing up. When the girls looked again he was safely passed out.

"Come back to my flat" Tsunade asked warmly, "you look like death itself, honey"

With barely a nod but keeping fire in her heart Hinata accepted and the pair journeyed across the darkened streets, hand in hand.

_Yuri rewards for all who hung on! Hope you liked, review if you did. Another chapter coming to so watch out. I mean seriously I couldn't just leave it like that could I??_


	4. Coupling

_Ha, you didn't have to wait too long for this bit did you? Here it is, yuri ness. Enjoy..._

"So these masks you wear..." Tsunade began, "aside of the traditions, what are they for?"

Hinata knew immediately what she meant by the 'traditions', the awkward air hanging between them was an obvious sign of the tradition playing out – Tsunade had now become her rightful owner just by seeing her true face. As for the other reasons the mask was worn,

"It's to stop jealousy" she replied meekly, still trying to hobble in step with the taller woman, " if one guy see's you going with someone else straight after they're going to get violent. I guess it stops that." Her tired mind flicked involuntarily back to nights spent with nameless faceless men in the dark, their rough grips and harsh hands hurting her...touching her

_But that's all behind me now... _The thought was both daunting and refreshing_. _She allowed herself a brief pause to catch her breath, imagine her future, maybe even her future with somebody.

Two gazes met, one pale milky white and the other a dark amber. Both knew the only people in their futures were each other. Like star crossed lovers, drunk with passion, they crashed over Tsunade's apartment threshold not even noticing the quiet wealth and demure furniture that gave the whole building a fancy touch.

"Bedroom?" the blonde policewoman gasped and at Hinata's fervent nod scooped her up and spread her upon the silken pillows. Her clothes were still little more than rags, and her hair was the filthiest thing Tsunade had ever allowed in her house. Hinata's feet were bare, muddy and scraped red raw from walking without shoes and her well-endowed rescuer took that moment to play nurse.

"Lay still, Hina, I'll be right back" she cooed, leaving the room with a swish and winking only once at her young friend sprawled on her clean white sheets.

It seemed like forever until the lady returned. Enough time for the Hyuuga girl to stare balefully up from the bedspread and take in the riches that surrounded her. If she stayed with this woman, there was no doubt that she'd keep her well, maybe even find her a job. In the end her future was looking up. The audible click of the door shutting awoke her from her daze and she peered up into the light

"I'm back..." a sexy drawl carried across the room and the brunette rubbed her eyes in delight. Tsunade had changed uniforms. The policewoman's outfit had gone, to be replaced by a sexy, short nurses outfit no doubt bought from the cheapest sex shop in town. The tacky white cotton hat and dress surrounded by such wealth was an amazing contrast, one that Hinata was prepared to overlook if only that damn woman would hurry up!

"Tsunade – I need you!" she wailed, unused to have to beg for things this way

"Not before I take care of you" she replied solemnly and proceeded to wash her girlfriends sore and aching feet. The slow massage warmed her, and gradually that simple stroking motion swirled higher up her legs. Sweet fragrances of perfumed bubbles, massage oil and her own arousal began to mix into a heady scent that filled the air around them.

Hinata's eyes roamed Tsunade's perfect figure. The nurses outfit highlighted her best features, it was short and showed her perfectly tanned rounded thighs, fitted at the back showing off her tight round ass and the corseted front pushed up those enormous...

"Ahh!" she groaned, her thoughts easily distracted once more. Warm finders had worked their way up from her feet and over both of her legs. The simple massage had relaxed her and prepared her for the next stage, and again Tsunade asked her that inevitable question...

"Are you a Lesbian...Hinata?"

The poor innocent could only moan in response, a high pitched sound that burst between her thin lips and caused her to gasp for breath. The fingers draped along her abdomen then caressed lower, slipping between her folds and every touch seemed to carry lightning with it. Her soft fingers brought a new sound from her lips and as her pleasure grew her aromatic juices cascaded forth.

The blonde 'nurse' lacking toys, had no other option but to improvise. But she was no paying customer. For her, permission was something that must be attained.

"Baby...may I?" she whispered, lowering her head between the two pale thighs and exhaling gently over Hinata's drenched place.

"Y-yes o-of course" she sighed, tilting her head back after unbuttoning her top and flinging it away. Tsunade paused only a second to admire her lover's small but pert breasts, her nipples sufficiently hardened and goose pimples erupting over her flesh. Compared to Tsunade herself, Hinata had barely anything, maybe a B cup -C at the most. Never mind, she thought, maybe she'll grow yet. Looking proudly down at her whopping E-cup she'd achieved_ without_ surgery, Tsunade surely hoped so.

The blonde's lips parted and her blood red tongue snaked out greedily, her larger hands gripped the young girls legs keeping them spread wide enough. Hinata's scent wafted up and obliterated any other thoughts but lust. Before she knew it, her saliva was mixing with her lover's natural wetness as she licked and sucked that which she would make hers in the years to come.

"Oh oh!" the Hyuuga girl cried out as waves of pleasure shuddered though her. All the work of her mighty nurse was paying off as Hinata quickly reached her climax, her aching body almost protesting at the force of the orgasm she endured. She rocked onto Tsunade's tongue one last time before laying back in exhaustion.

Dimly, she felt two soft peaks drifting up her small frame, would it be wrong for Tsunade to kiss her now? Did she really want to taste herself on anyone else's lips? The men from the streets had never pleasured her in this way, it was a scarily new experience for her.

Tsunade read the reluctance on her partner's face and instead satisfied herself with twining her fingers in that thick black hair and planting miniature kisses all down her girlfriend's chest. Gradually their breathing slowed and their hearts lost their rapid beating. Hair mingled on the pillows as both women fell into sleep, their limbs stayed entwined and only the songs of the birds the next morning awoke them.

Hinata snuggled closer into her older lover, wishing to just spend one more second by her side before the dreaded task of waking up. Her Hyuuga pride had been completely smashed, yet she found solace in that she had finally acquired love. That in itself was enough. Hinata had vowed she would never return home, and now maybe she wouldn't have to...

_Fin_

_Wow dudes so that's the end of my first yuri story! Hope you like, I don't think yuri is as popular as yaoi really, or so I've heard...anyway what do you think?_


End file.
